girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis Dal Dal baffled by the actions of Go Seul asks her what she plans to do with the sword she removed from her equipment bag. Go Seul tells Dal Dal in a friendly manner that the sword she uses for the Wushu style is blunt and therefore cannot harm her in any serious way. Dal Dal informs Go Seul that the Wild’s policy separates weapon based sports with hand-to-hand combat, meaning Go Seul cannot use her sword with her fighting as it is constituted as being unfair to the hand-to-hand opponent. Go Seul then asks is the use of rods suitable in the match; Dal Dal rejects the rod being used by Go Seul. Go Seul then asks if the use of her bare hands is acceptable and if so she was prepared to fight. Dal Dal angered by her opponents attitude calls Go Seul arrogant and states she is no longer in the mood to be nice to the girl. Before the two can begin to fight the door to the Taekwondo club is opened by a girl with glasses who is wearing the traditional clothing worn by kendo practitioners. She asks Go Seul where she has been as she has been waiting for her at the Wushu club. Go Seul addresses the girl as Seub Seul, making Dal Dal realise that the two girls are sisters. Seub takes her sister, telling her she is a walking hazard, while Go Seul tries to explain the reason for her being late to showing up at the Wushu Club. Seub excuses her and Go Seul to Dal Dal while she is leaving the room. Dal Dal makes a comment towards Go Seul, telling her she is lucky that Seub had shown up as soon as she did or she would have to been taken away to the infirmary. Seub turns towards Dal Dal and tells her that Dal Dal was indeed the lucky one to have not fought Go Seul and that she should thank her for showing up as soon as she did. Dal Dal baffled by Seub’s words, turns and makes a joke to Jae Gu about the sisters, to find that Jae Gu left during the time that Seub was removing Go Seul from the room. She then yells warning Jae Gu of her fury of him leaving. Jae Gu who has recently left the Taekwondo Club is trying to find Queen to return the check to her, not knowing where she is, he bumps into Moon Young who happens to be walking down a flight of stairs. He asks her where Queen is so he can return the money; she then tells him that Queen is upstairs in the third floor but before completing her sentence Jae Gu dashes off thanking her for the information. Moon Young slightly dazed by the action worries about Jae Gu but reassures herself that he will be fine. Jae Gu finding the room mentioned by Moon Young enters to find that he is in a room filled with white lockers. Realizing that it is a locker room that contains shower stalls he begins to panic as he notices Queen in the shower who happens to think that he is Moon Young. Panicking Jae Gu tries to leave, not wanting to make Queen aware of his presence he attempts to leave through the main door but notices the other girls outside the room and remains in the dressing room. Hearing Queen’s shower end and the door to the stall open, he hides in a shower stall to avoid being caught by her. Queen thinking she has heard someone calls out, with no one replying she presumes she has misheard and begins to blow dry her hair. Jae Gu stuck in the stall questions to himself about the school having stalls and how he is going to give Queen back the money. He decides to wait till she has exited the room to give her the money. In a board room Charles Wilds and the Principal discuss about plans of building a male dressing room, it is noted by Charles that the matter has been brought up before but the building was delayed until an official number of male students was confirmed but only Jae Gu joined the school so the building did not go ahead. A third unnamed man states that the plans should go ahead in the future but at the moment the need for a male dressing room being built for one student was not necessary. Charles states that the need to build the rooms for the males is important as more male students will join in the coming years but for now an urgent room was needed for Jae Gu. He then jokes that at present that Jae Gu would not dare to use a female bathroom. Jae Gu whose still in the shower stall questions his life and recites his bad luck before accidentally setting off the shower. Not wanting to get caught he shuts off the shower, without realizing that Queen has opened the stall to find him in it. Category:Chapters